


A Meeting

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Gen Fic, Hogwarts Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some issues can make enemies into allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

There's a saying: beware Slytherins bearing suspicious looking glares. There is also, 'Do not look a Slytherin in the eye', 'Do not ever turn your back to a Slytherin' and his most favourite, 'Do not feed Slytherins ever'. Actually, the saying might have been 'Beware Slytherins in general', and Fred, with all of his Slytherin knowledge intact, took the latter statement to heart. This was why he was currently standing inconspicuously next to a statue of a Sphinx while staring suspiciously at the stuck up prick who was looking at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry, but were you talking to me?"

Zabini rolled his eyes. "Cut it out, Weasley. Do you see anyone else around this empty corridor?"

Fred looked around while silently agreeing that there was no one besides the two of them around. Whether that was a good thing or a bad thing was still to be seen. "Just so you know," Fred said with an exaggerated whisper, "plenty of people know I'm down here, so if you're planning to get rid of my body, you'll have to do it in a much more creative way than throwing it in the Black Lake."

Zabini let out a tired sigh before he looked out of the window longingly. It couldn't have been more obvious that he was wishing that he could simply shove Fred's head under the cold, dark water and wait patiently until he stopped moving. That was very much rude of him, actually. Reluctantly, the dark skinned Slytherin faced Fred once again. "Believe me, Weasley, you're the last one I wanted to talk about this. But considering the lack of interest that my fellow house mates have towards this issue, I had no choice."

A large grin formed on Fred's features almost by its own accord. "You need my help," he said smugly. That was it, wasn't it? That was the bottom line. The main point. The reason why Blaise Zabini, the cold, distant Slytherin who was a few years younger than him, had scratched out a private note in his immaculately neat handwriting and shoved it in Fred's Potions book. Which, ultimately, happened to be the only book he opened frequently since it helped immensely when designing Weasley Wizard Wheezes products.

Again, Zabini sighed. "For lack of a better word, yes."

Fred didn't know it was possible, but his chest puffed out in pride. "And why would I help you?" He knew that Zabini was Malfoy's lackey, and that the Slytherins made his little brother's life hell. Even though he and George would scoff at Ron while he complained, that didn't mean that they weren't protective. No one had the right to mess with their brother but them. No one.

"It's in both of our best interests," Zabini stated cryptically, his dark eyes neutral.

"Is it?" Fred said with a wide grin. "And what is so important that you need a Gryffindor's help."

Zabini simply looked at him coolly. "Draco is seeing Granger."

Fred's grin fell. Then, almost immediately, he let out a sarcastic laugh. "Right."

Zabini's expression darkened. "I saw them. Together." He then raised a mocking eyebrow. "Don't you see it, Weasley? They leave the room within minutes and don't come back within minutes. I, myself, wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for the fact that he is always looking at...her."

Fred narrowed his eyes at the Slytherin. "Watch it, Zabini. That's my friend you're talking about."

"And she's seeing my friend who has obviously taken leave of his senses."

Shaking his head, Fred snorted. "Why should I even believe you?"

Zabini glared. "See for yourself. Watch them. Tell that brother of yours to watch them too. You'll see that I'm right."

Fred shifted from one foot to the other. "You're lying," he sneered.

Zabini simply looked at him coolly. "You'll see I'm not."

Against his better judgement, Fred asked hesitantly, "And if you're right?"

"You'll find me," Zabini said with a half-hearted shrug. "Then we can make sure to end it."

Without waiting for a response, the Slytherin turned on his heel and left, leaving Fred feeling highly unsettled. He didn't want to trust the words of a Slytherin about something that sounded so preposterous. On the other hand, would they go to so much work just to mess with them? That answer was easy: of course they would. After a moment to compose himself, Fred left the deserted corridor in search of his brother. George would know what to do.

But first, he had to think of a brilliant prank that would ensure that Draco Malfoy ended up dangling from a tree while sporting lacy ladies' knickers.


End file.
